Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office
The office used by the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located on the second floor of Hogwarts CastleHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets It is connected to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom by a small stairway.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) History Pre-1991 It's unknown when Professors began to occupy this office, as it was not in use during the tenure of former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Galatea Merrythought, who retired in 1945, who occupied an office on the sixth floor, although this may be from choice, rather than need.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film). 1991-1992 .]] Professor Quirinus Quirrell used this office during the 1991–1992 school year.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - GBC version He had african tribal masks hung on the walls, alongside a large bookshelf with not only books, but what appeared to be skulls. He had a telescope facing the window, and turbans and cushions strewn on the floor. 1992-1993 Gilderoy Lockhart used this office during the 1992–1993 school year. He decorated it with pictures of himself, until he was pressured by his colleagues to enter the Chamber of Secrets, to save Ginny Weasley. At this time he stripped down his own office in an attempt to escape, only to wind up in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after a Memory Charm backfired on him from Ron Weasley's first wand, that was broken. 1993-1994 During Remus Lupin's time at the school, he filled this office with an assortment of creatures, including, on one occasion, a grindylow in a tank. 1994-1995 In 1994, Bartemius Crouch Jr., disguised as Alastor Moody, used this office to store Moody's many Dark Detectors and his magical trunk. When Harry returned from Little Hangleton, Barty brought him here to assassinate him, only to be caught by Albus Dumbledore, and ultimately received the Dementor's Kiss in this office. 1995-1996 in her office in September, 1995.]] Dolores Umbridge changed the office nearly beyond recognition, going so far as to paint it pink and completely remodel it in a frilly fashion. During the rebellion of the students, Lee Jordan slipped Nifflers into the office, causing the entire place to be wrecked. When Umbridge became headmistress, since the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office refused to let her in, she was forced to remain here. Due to the Ministry of Magic's interference with Hogwarts, Umbridge's fireplace in this office was the only one in the entire school not being watched by the Floo Network Authority. Harry broke in here twice in order to use it to contact Sirius Black. 1996-1997 Severus Snape did not use this office, as he chose to stay in his office in the dungeons. The stairs from the classroom to the office disappeared. 1997-1998 Amycus Carrow taught this class as the Dark Arts professor during the 1997–1998 school year, although it is unknown if he used this office. In 1998 and after Amycus Carrow's successor taught this class from 1998, although it is unknown if he used this office. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' }} *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Offices Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts